Catatonic
by WolfsbaneVervain
Summary: After Allison died, Scott had been a little... Off. Stiles and Lydia had noticed this, that's why they didn't question when he wanted to be left alone... That is until they found him alone, apparently frozen in time. Stiles rushes to find Derek to help him find a cure. But along the way, a destiny had been revealed that would change Derek and Stiles lives forever.


Sweet as Honey  
Derek's P.O.V.

I could smell him before he walked in the door. The scent of desperation, awkwardness, and honey. Why in the hell did he always smell like honey? I swear to god it's like he lives in a beehive. I was standing in the living room, my back facing him as I organized the books on my shelf. I swear, Peter puts them out of order just to piss me off. His shoes creaked on the old floor boards of the loft and he opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off.

"What do you want Stiles?" I said it without turning around. I liked doing that to remind him that you can't sneak up on a werewolf. I turned around to see him in a plaid shirt, white t shirt, and jeans. He's really got his style down pat.

"I just came to talk about Scott so if you could leave the psycho killer demeanor…" I cut him off and walked up to him. I stood so close to him that our chests were just about touching. I could feel the heat of his breath, and the rapidness of his heartbeat. He was either scared or seriously turned on. Personally I didn't know which one it was but I had feeling that it was the latter. I bent down and put my nose up to his neck, the hairs on the back of it stood up on end. "What… What the hell are doing?" He said slowly. I began to inhale as I moved my way from the base of his neck up to his ear. I pulled my face up and looked in his eyes.

"Tell me Stiles. Why the hell do you always smell like honey?" He tried to get the words out but I could see it on his face, he was star struck. As the last word rolled off of my tongue I turned and walked away from him. As I made my way across the room I listened as his heartbeat returned to normal ever so slowly. "Now tell me" I sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, arms across the top, one ankle resting on the other legs knee. "What about Scott?" He walked toward me baffled and pissed off. He was turning red as a strawberry, and I must admit torturing Stiles is one of my favorite pastimes. It's not my fault he makes it so easy.

"What about Scott? What about Scott?! WHAT ABOUT Scott?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER YOU JUST TREATED ME LIKE A DAMN FLOWER?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HALE?!" I bent down to the coffee table and picked up the copy of _National Geographic_ that was laying on the coffee table. We wolves love our nature.

"That, was me trying to get a rise out of you" He raised his left eyebrow and cocked his head. "Not that kind you idiot. Think about it" His expression remained the same for a few seconds until it relaxed and an "Ohh…" escaped his mouth. Stiles wasn't usually that slow, that neck act must have really thrown him. "There you go." I paused for a second, put down the magazine and looked at him, now I was beginning to get a little pissed off that he was still standing there speechless. "Now. What. About. Scott?"

"Right. Its Allison, she has a hold on him."

"How much of a hold on him can she have? She's dead" Stiles started to boil over. Allison was still a sore subject. I may be a dick face, as Stiles put it, but even I know when I go too far. I sighed. "I'm sorry. What do you mean a hold on him?"

"You need to come and see. Like yesterday."

"Then why didn't you come and get me yesterday?"

"I didn't know how bad it was until Lydia told me. She went to check on him, baked him cookies which I'm glad he didn't eat them because those things would have killed him. She may be a genius and all but the girls' baking skills are seriously lacking. Anyway, the last time I saw him he told me he needed space." Stiles turned and made his way to the door. After taking a few steps he turned around. "And on top of that, coming to see your little wolfy ass isn't really on my _Top 10 Things to Do _list. Now grab your cliché leather jacket and let's go. We can take my jeep." I almost burst out in laughter. I kept it in as long as I could, which was approximately 4.5 seconds and started to laugh.

"That death trap? No freaking way. It will probably kill us before we get anywhere, we are taking the Camaro."

"How am I supposed to get back to it?"

"A little walking never hurt anyone."

"Excuse me Sourwolf I do not always have to do what you tell me like the others so…" I cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck. As soon as I touched him I got a shock of electricity through my hand, and up my arm. It wasn't a normal shock, it was warm and didn't hurt. It actually felt good, and I was left with feeling of wanting more. What the hell was that? I ignored it and pushed Stiles toward the exit, His shoes scuffling along the floor boards, and almost tripping over them several times. "Okay, okay taking the Camaro. OW! FINGERNAILS!"Stiles yelled at me as I continued to push him. Once we got out of the loft I let go of him and let him walk on his own. We walked in silence to the car. I wanted to make sure I could remember the one moment in time when Stiles was not talking so I made a mental not to mark it on my calendar. June 7th, 8:04 pm, Stiles stopped talking. Once we got in the car I could tell quickly that the moment had gone. We both buckled up and I zoomed off down the street toward Scott and Stiles began talking.

"So that thing back there…" He said it quietly. I turned my head from the road and looked at him. He looked strange looking at me from the other side of the car with the street lights flashing over his face. I turned back to face the road.

"Which thing would that be Stiles?"

"The thing where turned my neck into a virtual scratch and sniff"

"I was just having a little fun." His pulse elevated. Nerves?

"And smelling me up is fun for you?" His pulsed kept going up with every word that came off of his tongue.

"When it gets you worked up like this?" I turned to face him and cocked my head to the side. "You better believe it." I turned again with a smirk on my face thinking id ended the conversation. With Stiles in the car I should have known better.

"…. Now when you say worked up do you mean—"

"OH MY GOD STILES!" I exclaimed very loudly. I slammed my foot on the brake so hard that Stiles' forehead came about 1 inch from my dash board. After everything in Stiles body calmed down I turned and said what he had been dreading since day 1 of meeting him. One of the perks of being a werewolf is that you can also smell pheromones and Stiles had been radiating them since we met, whenever I was around him, which only means 1 thing. "Look I know that you like me but I'm sorry you can't keep trying to pull meaning out of things that are no more than what they are. Yes I do mess with you and that's wrong but still. There is nothing happening here" I regretted it the moment that I said it, he looked hurt and I knew that I crossed a line I shouldn't have. We rode in silence until we reached Scott's house and didn't speak again until I saw what Stiles was talking about and even though not much does anymore, what I saw scared the living hell out of me.


End file.
